What About Now
by eyoko23
Summary: She would move alot and didnt make many friends because of it till one day a little boy came wondering along to be her friend, now seven years later the little boy that she remembered isn't the same person inukag
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters but what if I did oh the possibilities

Prologue

My friend from a long time ago

"When I was little my mom and I would move a lot. And it was horrible cause I would only stay in place in a certain time for maybe about 3 or four months.

My mom told me to think of them as little vacations, but I knew better. I never had a chance to make a friend it was to painful because I would stay so long. One day I got so fed up that I ran away from home. That day I thought my mom wouldn't notice so I ran away I found my self sitting on a tree. I remember I was crying that day to a lot. And on that day I met him.

"hey" Kagome looked at him and started to cry again. "go away" the little boy looked at her and crouched down sitting like a dog. "what for, your crying and I cant leave you alone"

Kagome started crying more. " I'm always alone" the boy looked her again and smiled. "your not alone now."

Kagome looked at him, he was right she wasn't alone.

"From that day me and him did everything together and my mom was happy that I made a friend finally it was also the first place that I called home." Kagome kept looking at her photo album with the pictures that held so many of her wonderful memories.

"then one day I had to leave it was sad but I was happy because I knew that this is where I would come back to."

Kagome looked at him a blushed a little "promise ok" the boy sitting next her smiled " promise what"

Kagome was about to hit him "oh would you pay attention for once," she let out a sigh and repeated her self " promise that you wont forget me and that no matter where we're still friends." they both stood up and he looked at her. "Look I promise ok don't worry" kagome latter heard a honk sound from her mother's car telling her that it was time to go. "don't forget ok I know that I'll be back so don't forget."


	2. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha and its characters this disclaimer goes on for all the chapters I write

Ch1 who are you?

It's was about seven years and she finally felt like she was home. "Kagome are you going over to your friends house.?" Kagome came rushing down the stairs as soon has her mom gave her the word, "yep see ya later mom"

She ran around the city trying to find all the familiar things: the stores, parks, best place to see stars, amusement parks.

She had finally gotten to where she wanted to go. It was bigger than what she remembered. They probably added to their house a little more. She walk up the steps to his house, she was a little nervous, what if he didn't remember than it would have been a big waste of both of there time. But he promised, he wouldn't go back on his word would he.? She rang the door bell. She stood there for a couple a minuets and realized the flower bed was rioting away.

The door quickly open with a rude women in the door way. "yea what do you want." the women looked at her for a moment and realized she was a young girl looking for her son.

Kagome looked at her and thought she was at the wrong house the women she remember as his mother was a very beautiful women, and sweet to. "um I think I'm at the wrong house." the women looked at her and smiled "no your not your looking for my son arent you?"

She went inside the house and Kagome thought she should make a break for it this must be the wrong house she thought but the women had a son and she was curious to know if this really was his house. A couple of moments later a man came out. Bandana over his head wearing a black wife beater and baggie pants. Kagome turned around she thought she was going to cry well at least she thought she was. "who the hell are you?" she thought her heart was breaking. "um sorry I think I came to the wrong house I didn't mean to bother you." he wasn't going to let her leave, the girl that stood before him looked so familiar he had to at least know her name. "your new her arent you?" she was about leave but she turned around quickly and smiled "um yea how did you know?" she was hoping that he knew it was her and that he would remember. He looked at her and grinned "oh I know all the girls around this area." But with no such luck did he remember. He gave out his hand hoping that she would shake it. "so may I have a name?" she looked at him she didn't want him to know her name especially since he didn't remember who she was and all. But she did shake his hand thinking that she was. "my name…." she smiled at him and walked off. He stood there stunned. He was about to yell at her but thought it might leave a bad impression. "hey you didn't tell me your name." she was at his fence now and looked over it.

"oh you don't need to introduce your self I already know who you are Inu…ya…sha." she left and as quickly as she could. He closed his door and went up to his room. His mom looked at him " so I guess your not getting that one in your bed tonight huh." Inuyasha looked at his mom, she was making fun of him. Inuyasha's mom hated him ever since his father died, everything changed. "your funny ha.. ha."

He went straight up to his room. He kept thinking about that girl who dropped unexpected. _She seems so familiar but also not so familiar, "you don't need to introduce your self Inu. Ya. Sha." how the heck does she know my name,_. He found him self punching his wall and blood trickling down his knuckles.

Kagome had gotten home really late, her mom came out of no where and started to scream at her. "where have you been I thought I was going to half to call the cops. I know we've been her before but something's have changed and…"

"mom its ok I'm fine really I just wanted to see all the stuff that was familiar to me ok. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you.

Her mom looked at her and smiled._ It doesn't look like things went well for her today but I better not intrude on it._

Kagome went up to her room she knew that this would happen, who would remember such a silly promise, it was her own fault that her heart is breaking.

_Kagome I'm sorry….._

Kagome woke up with the sound of her alarm clock buzzing of. "Kagome are you up, I already made breakfast." Kagome went down stairs and found warm pancakes and eggs. She looked around for her mom and saw that she was no where in site. "must of headed of to work already." she couldn't believe that she had to go to school today. But like everywhere else that she's gone to its always the same. She was the new kid and she wouldn't make many friends well actually she wouldn't make any because she would move so much and she would only make conversation to the people sitting next to her if she had to. But this year she would make friends, it was her last year in high school and she wanted to remember at lest something good.

When she look up she noticed that the school was huge, "wow this school has nothing on the other school I went to." she walked inside and into the office to notify the school that she would be attending. It took her a couple of hours but she got in and had a freshmen lead her to the her class. She looked at the little kid he looked kinda cute. "hey what's your name.? His green eyes reverted from the path in front of him and to the girl next to him. "I'm Shippo," he said it with a big smile on his face.

Kagome couldn't help but hug the freshmen, Shippo was taken back by this. " hey get off of me what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it your were just so cute." Shippo couldn't help but blush "ah thank you… I guess." Shippo look at her and smiled. Kagome noticed the stare she was getting from him. "um…. so do you want to hang out this weekend…" Kagome thought about it and she really didn't have anything to do, "Sure" they both stopped at Kagome's class and said goodbye. Kagome stood at the door _this was it_ she thought. She opened the door and everybody looking at the door to see who it was. The teacher stopped her lesson for a moment and realize that this was the new student. "ah yes Kagome come in."

Kagome walked in and was really nervous she wanted to try this time, try something new. "Class pay attention, this is our new student I expect you guys to be kind to her and boys don't be shy to ask her out to." the teacher put her hand to the side of her mouth and was trying to whisper to the guys. "she's cute I bet she say yes to some of you." Kagome started to blush she looked at the teacher to see if she was crazy. The teacher looked back at Kagome. "so Kagome is there anything you want to say… o I dunno maybe a phone number." now Kagome new that this teacher was crazy. What person in there right mind would just say that. "um… no but I would like to say that I'm glad that I came back her this was my one real home and that I cant wait to meet all of you."

She didn't mean everything she said. "ok Kagome well if you're done then I think I set you next to…… oh Inuyasha. Kagome was not surprised that the teacher would pick her to sit next to a boy but why did it have to be him. As she looked over to his seat he started to smile and the sound of war was heard in her ears. Kagome walked slowly over there trying not to sit down.

"well now class where were we…. oh right the WAR! As everybody was listening to Ms. Magumi

Inuyasha was looking at the girl who was in his mind since yesterday. "could you stop staring it's really weird" "yea like you have any right to talk Ka…go…me.., you're the one who stopped by my house and was acting all weird." she looked at him and noticed that there was sadness in his eyes but she wasn't going to let him get the best of her. "Look you It's not my fault that you don't remember anything from seven years ago ok." he was surprised he thought that her scent was familiar but he didn't really remember he just knew that he has met her before. "oh yea I guess its not your fault but it is your fault for coming back just to be disappointed." the bell rang and everybody left Kagome was the only one left in the room. He had a point she did feel like her heart was breaking but she wouldn't let anyone know that. She promised her self that she wouldn't let anyone see her cry no matter what.

"hey have you seen the new girl.. She's freakin hot ya know" said Koga "I think I'll ask her out while she's ya know available." everybody looked at him and couldn't believe he would do that especially since he was going out with Ayame. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and koga all sat at the same table. Inuyasha wondered were the new girl was. He didn't really mean to hurt her. It was just her that he felt bad for all the other girls he's gone out with and slept with he didn't care. "hey I'll be right back." "Where ya going dog boy" Inuyasha ignored the wolf and kept walking. He went back to the class room and asked Ms. Magumi if she knew where Kagome was. She said no and he kept walking. He followed her scent till it lead him to the roof. He open the door and found her. Kagome turned around and looked to see who it was. "what are you doing here.?" He could tell she was mad, it was almost radiating off of her body. "I could ask you the same thing." she stared at him and noticed the bandana she remembered that he would where one when he was little too. "hey how come you always where that?" "keh I don't know what your talking about." he said nervously. She smiled and knew that he was hiding something. "com'on what are you hiding under there." she started to jump towards him. He wasn't playing around though. He tripped her until he was untop of her. "don't even think about touching this bandana again got it.?" she was a little scared did he really care what he looked like._ geez what a stuck up_. Then Kagome noticed another thing he was right on top of her, she stated to blush a little. "um could you get off of me…." "….oh why should I, I kinda like the position were in." Kagome couldn't believe this, he was never like this when they were little. But I guess a lot of things do change she thought. She freed her hand and tired to slap him. He saw it coming and stopped it before she even had the chance to lift it, he also grabbed the other hand while he had the chance to. "uh! What are you doing let me go NOW!" he just smiled his devilish grin. "hey I bet I can make you shut up within 10 seconds." "oh yea how are you……" and before she could finish his lips crashed down onto hers.

AN: hey guys thinks for reading this its my first so let me kno wut u guys think and be forward about it I want honest opinions and if you like it tell me so I can keep on writing more

Well that's all I want to say but really thank you and R&R


	3. What Do You Mean?

CH2

Kagome's eyes widen._The nerve of this guy. _Inuyasha released her lips and put a smirk on his face. "told you I could make you shut up within 10 seconds!" She turned her face away from him with a sad expression. Inuyasha's ego was going up till her saw her sad face. "what not satisfied with it.?" she looked back at him with anger in her eyes. " ugh how dare you.! You, you.., that was my first kiss stupid." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "Do you really think that was a kiss.?" He was about to drop down and give her a real one when Koga came up. "dog breath what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha got off of her and Kagome was about to make a run for it when Inuyasha quickly stopped her. "Inuyasha let me pass!"

"yea dog breath it's obvious she doesn't want to be near something like you." Inuyasha couldn't help but growl now. "shut up" Kagome didn't really understand what was going on,

something like him, what was that person talking about. "oh that's right you didn't show her but then again you don't show anybody, afraid of what…." "you who ever you are shut your damn mouth up." Koga put a smile on his face, surprised by what the new girl said "oh it looks like you have a little spunk in you don't worry I'll fix that." Inuyasha couldn't just sit there and let this wolf say whatever he wanted to say. Before koga could say anything eles Inuyasha punched him. Koga dropped down to the ground and his face gradually turning red. "com'on Kagome." Kagome listened and walked towards Koga and hopped on him and with a smile on her face walked to the door where Inuyasha was waiting. Kagome looked at the clock and noticed that lunch was over and she was going to be late. " crap, crap, crap….Inuyasha I hate you!" Kagome went to her locker got her stuff and ran of to class. Kagome got into the door and everybody looked at her. "well miss Kagome, did you get lost on your way here or………" Ms. Magumi looked at her with hentai thoughts. Kagome blushed and said that she got lost. "well ok Kagome take your seat and we'll continue class." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha how she wished she could of died. She felt awkward around him afraid that he might try and pull something. "why so tense?" he asked her with that devilish grin of his. " oh just shut up."

School was over and Kagome didn't think she could get any happier she didn't have to see that jerk for a whole weekend. "wow I'm glad today's Friday" she then heard the sound of a loud car pull up next to her. With Miroku driving and Inuyasha sitting in the passenger side. "hey Kagome want a ride I wont charge ya." Kagome kept on walking like he wasn't there. "Inuyasha shut up!" Kagome turned to see who it was that told the jerk to shut his damn mouth. "Kagome right? don't mind Inuyasha or Miroku, really do you want a ride?" Kagome nodded her head "no its fine thanks anyways though" "by the way I'm Sango it was nice.. AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miroku sped up his car surprising Sango " Miroku you jerk" was heard as they left.

Kagome had gotten home and went straight for her bed. She was replaying everything that had happened today. She blushed a little when she thought about Inuyasha kissing her. _His lips were so soft and gentle, no, no don't think about him_. She suddenly thought about what Koga said.

"_but you don't show any body, its oblivious she doesn't want to be near something like you."_

"what did he mean by that I wonder." Kagome kept thinking about it until she fell asleep.

"that stupid wolf almost blew my cover." Miroku and Sango were listening. "what do ya mean?" ask Miroku.

"I just said it I was with Kagome and he almost told her that I was a hanyou. Its easy for demons to hide but its really hard for me, damn ears" Sango was curious to know why he was with Kagome. "hey Inuyasha is that where you disappeared to at lunch.?" "yea what of it?"

Sango was smiling "oh just wondering" "keh yeah right!." Inuyasha kept thinking to himself about who Kagome was. "hey is it ok if I spend the night with you guys.?" Sango and Miroku started to blush. "um… what for Inuyasha…" said a really red Sango. "home isn't't working out for me." Miroku and Sango looked at each other in disappointment and said ok at the same time. Before Inuyasha left he gave a good night and " don't worry Miroku you can nail her tomorrow ok." suddenly Inuyasha had a pillow at his face and a very angry Sango. Miroku got Sango before she was going to really hurt Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep, he couldn't remember where she was from, seven years ago is a long time. He kept trying to replay his memories for anything. Then it just struck him. "no way, wow she's really grown, what a stupid promise we made." he yawned and closed his eyes and went off to sleep.

"Kagome over here this one is the best ride ever" said a very eager Shippo. "um ok," she walked up to the ride and started to feel sick. "hey Kagome wanna know why this one is the best.?" "ah… no that's ok I think I'll find out soon." Shippo looked at the sick girl but shrugged it of. They were getting closer and Kagome thought she was going to pass out. "oh com'on Kagome a little roller coaster never hurt anybody before." she took a quick glance at the ride and saw the coaster go into a really long really big drop and she herd everybody scream.

"right of course not……" finally it was there turn and she didn't think that she could do it.

Shippo sat in one of the seats waiting for Kagome. And then everybody was waiting for Kagome if she was going to get on or not. "hey kid move it or lose it" said one of the workers. "com'on it'll be fun and if you don't like it then…" Kagome couldn't take it and just got on the ride knowing that she made a really big mistake. The ride started slowly and then stopped. Then it moved up toward the coaster it self. Shippo started to smile know that this was going to be fun he looked over to Kagome who had her eyes shut very tightly. Then he started to laugh. Everybody started to count down. "Shippo why are the counting down?" and all of a sudden the ride took of when they got to one. The shot off like a rocket and went into a side twist "Kagome open yours eyes it's really fun" Kagome opened her eyes a little and looked around seeing that she was being tugged everywhere going upside down and be twisted. And the ride was going up and another drop but it was making that click sound when they went up. " Shippo what's it doing is it over." Shippo looked over and smiled a little "does it look like its over where going…" and then he stopped Kagome looked over " were going where Shippo…" she looked over the edge of the coaster and saw another big drop. "oooooohhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyy goooooooooooodddddd!" and the roller coaster took of again. Kagome and Shippo got off and Kagome was laughing a lot. "uh… Kagome you ok.?" she then turned suddenly. "ok on with the next one!" pointing her finger out some where and then walking off in a sorta marching way. Shippo was surprised he didn't really think she be up for another one. Shippo and Kagome spent the entire day at the amusement park having the time of their lives. They walked out of the park and said their fair wells until school again. Kagome walked home and decided to take the long way, she didn't feel like going home just yet. And she found her self at the park. She saw whole bunch of couples there to, she started to feel bad she didn't know why but she did. Kagome started to stare off into space and looked up at the sky. "hey girl" Kagome didn't hear the stranger at first till he came right in front of her. "hey girl you ok." Kagome got out of her train of thought and look at the stranger till she wished that she should of gone home sooner. "Koga what are you doing here?" "oh you know my name already, I'm honored." Kagome looked at him and gave him a weird look. "um… don't fatter your self." Koga just smiled and took her hand into his. " I was just wondering if your doing anything tomorrow?" Kagome didn't really want to go anywhere with him especially since he made…wait what was she thinking Inuyasha was no better than Koga over here. "um… no why?"

"well you see tomorrow is one of my friends birthday and I was just wondering in you come as my date" Birthday party good nothing bad can happen at a party right at least nothing to bad. Kagome also started to think what Koga was saying the other day to. "hey Koga.." Koga look at her and smiled again. "yes… is there something you want" just then Kagome could of sworn she saw lust in his eyes. "ah… well the other day when you were saying that stuff to Inuyasha what did you mean by that?" Koga couldn't believe this girl, she wanted to know something as stupid as that. But he did make a promise with dog breath even if he did make fun of him for it. "oh it nothing we joke around like that and sometimes I go to far with it. He really hates when I do it though." Kagome looked at him and didn't really believe him but that was the only thing she was really going to get out of him probably. "ok… I'll go to the party with you, by the way whose party is it.?" "well dog breaths of course!" he said in a mad tone of voice. Kagome looked at her watch and noticed that it was getting really late. "Koga I gotta go but I'all see you um… what time did you want to go..?" Koga thought about it and sense he didn't know where the girl lived he would just meet her here. "same place here and around 4" Kagome gave him a big smile and started to run of in the direction of her house. Kagome started to look through her house. "oh where is it!" Mrs. Higarashi came home and saw the big mess that was all over the house. "Kagome what are you doing to the house?" Kagome looked back at her mom and asked if she knew where it was. Mrs. Higarashi smiled at her daughter and went to her room and open the jewelry box that her husband gave her along time ago. "here Kagome, what do you need it for?" "well it's just that tomorrow is Inuyasha's birthday and he gave this to me, so I wouldn't forget him when we moved, so I'm giving it back as sorta as a reminder I guess but, when he gave it to me it was empty now it's full I guess in sorta speak." Kagome mom looked at her again and smiled. "well ok if you think that s a good idea." Kagome smiles at her mother. " I do."

"ugh where is that Koga, he's the one who said same spot same time. He better not make me wait." just then Kagome heard her name in the distance and turned around. Koga came running and stop just before he reached her. He was amazed on how hot she looked, she had on a frilly little red skirt and jacket over a really tight spaghetti shirt that was low showing some cleavage. Kagome smiled. "oh hi Koga you ready to go or what.?" Koga got out of his trans and looked at her face. "ah… yea lets go." they walked out of the park and into Koga's car. The car was nothing special just a Camaro SS, red with silver strips on the side. They got to where the party was and noticed that this wasn't Inuyasha's house. "um Koga how come where not at Inuyasha's house.?" Koga looked at the girl and wanted to laugh but knew that she was the new girl and probably didn't know. "Inuyasha cant have a party at his house, his mom would call the cops on him and say that she wasn't related to him or something like that." Kagome was surprised she didn't know that, she wanted to know what had happened the last seven years she's been gone. They were at a ware house and there was lights everywhere. "Koga this isn't a rave is it.?" Koga looked at her again. "what hell no were not letting in freaks we don't know but then again that's almost everybody but still. No Inuyasha rented this place out." "oh.."_ Darn I wanted to know what a rave party way like "_What are we waiting for, lets party hardy." Koga could tell this girl didn't get out much. The walked into the warehouse and it was just like walking into a club loud music people dancing everywhere. Kagome was almost amazed, it looked really cool. "hey I'll find Inuyasha and we can get a table or something ok.?" Kagome nodded her head and went to wait a little. Koga ran of in the scent of Inuyasha. "hey Inutrasha, you did pretty good this year." Inuyasha turned around and wished he hadn't. "who invited you Koga sure as hell wasn't me." "hey! Just be glad I came at all." then Koga smiled he wanted to show of to Inuyasha that he brought the new girl and had first dibs on her. "hey guess what, I think the new girl likes me, heheh." Inuyasha looked at him and gave him funny look. "yea why do you say that." Koga grinned a devilish "cause she's here with me at your birthday party." _What_ Inuyasha thought to himself,_Kagome here, and with this bastard, what the hell is she thinking._

AN: hey guys sorry it took so long I was expecting more reviews b4 I updated again but I also realized that ppl have to read it and my story was like getting in the back so any way I hope you guys like it and thanks to the reviewers you guys were really nice

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks I have summer skewl and there giving test so I couldn't really think straight well hope you guys R&R thanks a bunches


	4. The Night Out

recap

"hey guess what, I think the new girl likes me, heheh." Inuyasha looked at him and gave him funny look. "yea why do you say that." Koga grinned devilish "cause she's here with me at your birthday party." _What_ Inuyasha thought to himself,_Kagome here, and with this bastard, what the hell is she thinking._

Ch3 The Night Out

Kagome was looking at all the people that were dancing, she was also was wondering what was taking Koga so long. "Hey miss do you wanna dance, someone as pretty as you shouldn't just sit her all night." Kagome looked at the man that was standing before her. He was tall a little taller than Inuyasha and Koga, dark brown hair and fair skin. He looked nice to. "Well I sorta came here with someone so…" The young man looked at her, kinda disappointed in her answer. "Well I'm sure he wont mind to much. "Well ok, by the way I'm Kagome," "Oh, my name is Hojo, nice to meet you." Hojo took Kagome's hand and went to the dance floor. They had both started dancing and Kagome was getting into the music.

Soon it seemed like it was just her and Hojo dancing. Cause when Kagome looked up to see if anybody else was dancing there wasn't but a few people. Kagome really wanted to impress them so she went into her own little solo dance. She drop down to the ground and came back up slowly. She did a small twist and went into a jump back kick with her arm extending a little. Kagome kept dancing till the music stopped playing and then everybody looked at her, a few seconds later they were clapping for her. Kagome looked around, smiled and took a bow. She went out of the center of the floor and into another chair where Koga left her.

She then saw Inuyasha who didn't look to happy. Kagome got up and pushed through the crowd that was getting in her way of seeing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome wave at him. He wanted to keep walking away but instead he went over to her and pulled on her arm and went into another room where it was somewhat quiet. "Inuyasha what are you doing that hurt!" Kagome looked up at him, he looked angry, not just angry but angry at her. "Um… what…" "SHUT UP!" came from Inuyasha, she could't believe it she didn't even do anything. " What, I didn't even do anything and your telling me to shut up." Inuyasha looked at her intensely. "Its not what you did but what might happen if you don't leave now.!" Kagome was surprised, she new that coming might have been a bad idea but she thought that Inuyasha wouldn't just ask to leave just like that. But she wasn't going to put up a fight about her leaving, it was his party. Kagome reached down in her pocket and got out the present she wanted to give Inuyasha. "Um… before I go I wanted to give you this." Inuyasha looked at the locket that was in her hand. "Is this…" Kagome looked up at him she started to smile. "Yeah this is the locket you gave me seven years ago." Kagome unhooked it, she got up on her tip toes and put it around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised more surprised then he ever been. Kagome couldn't help but noticed how good he smelled. She got down on her heels and stepped back. Inuyasha looked at the girl that was in front of him. "Why are you giving this back to me?" Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Well when you gave it to me it was empty, but now its full, plus its to help you remember a little."

Kagome extended her arms and opened the locket, inside there was a picture of her and Inuyasha when they were little. Inuyasha looked down at the locket with the picture inside. He wanted to hug the girl, but thought that she would smack him and he didn't really want to ruin the moment. "Thanks Kagome I really like it, now get out of here." Kagome suddenly got mad she didn't want to leave yet. "Hey why are you kicking me out of your warehouse?" Inuyasha looked at her. " Its not that I want you to leave its just that you have to leave." Now Kagome was really confused, _ok he doesn't want me out but he says I have to get out. He starting to be a jerk again._ "What I don't fit in with your friends or anything huh is that it." Inuyasha step back a bit, he didn't think that he would have to explain it to her. "Look you came here with Koga and the only think Koga has in mind since you came with him is to get something out of you." Kagome thought on it and then had a disgusted expression on her face. "Inuyasha if that's the only reason you want me to leave is because I came with Koga and you think… well its not going to happen ok. I can handle myself alright." "NO! You just don't get it you have to leave or…" just then there was a knock on the door and Miroku came in. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha I didn't know that you were busy, dude I thought you said till after the party your were…" "Miroku shut up" came from Inuyasha and was about to slam the door on him when Kagome just walked out the and into the party. "Hey Inuyasha, that's the new girl right, man can she dance you should of seen it, she was doing things I've never seen before." Inuyasha looked at him with a what the heck are you talking about expression on his face. "Anyway your cake and everything is all ready, were just waiting for the birthday boy to blow them out." Then Miroku noticed the locket around his neck. "Hey what's that?" Inuyasha looked at what Miroku was pointing to, suddenly he put it in his shirt. "Its nothing don't worry about it." After that Inuyasha and Miroku walked out the door, the music off and all the lights were on. Everybody gathered in a big circle around Inuyasha and then Sango brought out the cake. The cake was huge, looked like the size of a desk. Everybody started to sing happy birthday. "So Inuyasha what are you going to wish for?" said Sango. "Well if I told you It wouldn't come true." Inuyasha closed his eyes and blew out his candles.

Kagome saw Inuyasha close his eyes and blow out his candles. "Hey Kagome where have you been all night. I brought you here and I haven't seen you at all.?" Kagome looked to see who was talking to her, of course it would be Koga. "Oh… sorry Koga, I've been sitting her where you left me. _Except that time where Hojo came up and asked me to dance and then Inuyasha drag me into a room to talk._ She thought. Koga took her hand started to drag her down a hall way. "Com'on I wanna show you something." Kagome started to follow and felt strange. "Koga where are we going.?" he continued to drag her down the hallway till he reached to the end and opened the door. Inside there was a bed, dimmed lights and music although you couldn't really hear it over the other music that started to play from the party. Kagome looked inside and knew what was going on in Koga's mind and she had to stop it before something happened. "Ah… Koga I know what your thinking and well I'm just not into that kinda stuff ya know.?" Suddenly Koga forcefully pulled her in and made her go towards the bed. He shut the door and locked it, he turned around and looked at her. " Koga stop, I'm just not that kind of girl, and that hurt ya know" Kagome looked up and didn't think that she could ever be as scared as she was now, there was nothing but lust in his eyes. Kagome screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. Koga suddenly jumped on her and shut her mouth up with his hand. "Well Kagome aren't you happy, your first time is going to be with me isn't that great.." he started to laugh and Kagome knew that he wasn't going to listen to her no matter how much she didn't want this. One he was drunk and two he was probably stubborn like a jerk she knew.

All that was going threw her mind when he jumped on her was why hadn't she listen to Inuyasha, why didn't she leave when she had the chance,_Inuyasha please come get me. _That's what was going through her mind for Inuyasha to get her. She didn't want this to happen but what was she going to do.

Inuyasha had blew out his candles and the music started again. Everybody was dancing and all the girls wanted to dance with him, and of course how could Inuyasha refuse. 15 minuets later he noticed that Kagome wasn't around. He thought that maybe she gone home but he also took notice that Koga wasn't there either. "Hey Miroku have you seen the new girl any where around her.?" Miroku grinned widely. "No I haven't why do you ask.?" Inuyasha wanted to smack him but thought other wise. "Cut the crap have you seen her or not?" "Inuyasha I just said no, why are you looking for her any way there are a whole bunch of hot…" he then had a big bump on his head knowing that if he finished his sentence that there would be no after party for him. "Oh hey Sango, have you seen Kagome?" Sango put her index finger up to her chin thinking a bit remembering the last time she saw Kagome. "Oh yea, I saw her and Koga go off down there, I didn't think that Koga was her type but…" just then Inuyasha heard a scream and started to run off in the direction of the hallway. He didn't want to open all the doors, opening the wrong door could scar him for life and he didn't want that to happen. He kept walking down the hallway and started to realize that it was a long hallway and thought that Koga would probably take Kagome to the back. He started to run of till he reached the end of it. He started to hear Kagome's voice "Koga stop I don't want this" And that's all that he needed to hear to slam the door open and wished he never would have to see this again. He didn't even give Koga a chance to see who was behind him, Inuyasha grabbed him and threw him to the ground and started to punch him over and over. "What the hell do you think your doing." Koga looked up at him and smiled. "What the hell does it concern you for, I didn't hear you claim anything on this girl." Inuyasha punched him again. "As far as I'm concerned, if you ever touch this girl or ever harm her in any way, I promise you that no one will find your corpse." "Inuyasha you couldn't kill me any way your just…" Inuyasha knock him out before he could finish what he wanted to say. Inuyasha looked at Kagome there was blood on her lip and slap marks as well as claw marks on her, she was striped down to her bra and underwear he was glad that he made it in time before Koga did any permanent damage to her. He picked up her cloths and picked up Kagome as well and took her to another room. He gave her back her cloths and all she did was smile. Of all things, she didn't yell she didn't cry she just smiled. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Kagome…" She looked down and gathered her thoughts on how she, or what she should say. She looked back up at him. "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you, you warned me what would happen if I didn't leave and I believed that I could handle my self I was wrong, I'm really sorry." She was sorry, wrong, he was right. It was true but he didn't think that Kagome would just say it like that. She sounded so innocent like a little kid. "Inuyasha…" he looked back at her. "Um… well you forgive me, I know that your really mad and…" "What the hell are you talking about, I'm not mad, I don't even know why I came when you started to scream, oh and you might want to put on your cloths before you go out there or you might have unwanted eyes look at you." Kagome started to blush and hid under the covers. "Feh I don't know why your hiding from me I've already seen enough, oh and just because you think I got you out of that situation doesn't mean that were friends or anything so don't get the wrong idea about it got that!." Kagome felt sadness to boiling anger, the nerve of this guy he was the one that warned her about Koga, and now, it just means nothing to him. "Oh what about all that stuff you said in there.?" Inuyasha looked then turned away. "Look I just hate that guy, and I just wanted to scare him shitless got that.?" Kagome started to put on her cloths and looked at Inuyasha who had his back turned giving her, her privacy she also noticed that he wasn't wearing the locket that she gave him. She thought that she was going to cry. Did she really mean nothing to him. She didn't want to cry not in front of a heartless jerk like him. Inuyasha turned around thinking that it was to silent. When he looked at Kagome she had her head down and her eyes were closed. "Ka…Kagome" She looked up and put on the fakest smile in the world. "Well I bet some of the people are worried and are wondering where the birthday boy went to so you better leave. Oh and you might want to kick Koga out to while your heading out." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side a little, he was a little confused. "So what I'm just going to leave you here all by your self.?" she started to wave her and frantically "Oh I'm still in shock of the whole thing, so yeah, I'll be out there soon though." she said, her hand still waving and with a weird smile on her face. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he left the girl in the room all alone, and went back to his party. It wasn't going to end for about another two hours. So he just partied the night away with all the girls around him dancing, him opening his presents and finally it was over just like it started it ended just the same. The whole warehouse needed cleaning up before they left and it was now 11:00PM. Miroku and Sango stayed behind. Miroku had to make sure all the rooms were empty. "Oh gee thanks Inuyasha make me do all the dirty work literally." Inuyasha looked at him and smiled. "Well yeah, I wouldn't want Sango to be scared for life and I sure as hell don't want to see that shit. Just knock on the door loud so they can hear it ok." Miroku started his task and went to the first room knocking on it and opening it a little. "Room one is ok." he did this to each room and some of them were ok and other's were well… others were not what you wanted to see. He only had two more to go and then he was done. He knocked on the door and opened it. He was surprised to find someone sleeping in here he went closer and saw that it was the new girl. "Kagome I think it was." he nudged on the girl's shoulder and called out her name. He thought it best to let her sleep a little and went to the last room hoping that no one was in there. He knocked again and opened it a little he was so glad that he was done with this. He went back to Inuyasha and Sango who had only some of the warehouse cleaned. "What this is all you guys had done while I was doing your dirty job Inuyasha." "Hey lay off, I'm tired and we have to get this thing done before morning." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and told him that Kagome was sleeping in one of the rooms. "What she's still here I thought she left with all the others,"_ I guess she didn't leave when I left._ He thought to himself. He went into the room were he left here. "Hey! Kagome wake up the party is over you can go home now." she tossed and turned a little an mumbled in her sleep. "Oh mom just five more minuets ok." Inuyasha started to laugh a little. Kagome started to stir from her sleep and opened her eyes to Inuyasha. Not her bed at home not mom, but Inuyasha. "Oh no my mom must be worried about me I have to go home" Inuyasha stopped her at her tracks "Wait a minuet girly you owe me. I saved you remember.?" Kagome didn't like where this was going. "So what do you want me to do? I'm not going to like this am I.?" Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Oh its not that much you just have to help me clean up this ware house sense the party is over ya know.?" So Kagome did what she was told she helped out clean the entire ware house along with Miroku Sango and the jerk. _Yes I think that's a perfect name for him. The big fat jerk who makes me do all his work._ "Miroku, Sango you guys can go. Me an girly just have a few things left." Kagome looked at him "What do you mean _me and girly_ have a few things to do huh…there going so I'm leaving to." he waved to Miroku and Sango. Then turned around. "I don't think so girly, you owe me remember. And you never know when you need me again, think of this as… payment for now and when you need me for later ok.?" Kagome didn't think that this guy could push her any farther but he does. "Find, what do you want me to do.?"

He looked at her and grinned evilly "Well for starters you can sweep all this up and then get all the wires off the stage and put them in my car…" "I'm sorry where's the part where you help out huh I don't see anything that your going to do." he smiled again "I do plenty its watching you and making sure your doing it right. Now on with the work." She did as she was told when she finally got done she saw him sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so sweet and yet sad. That look that she saw in him again she never knew why she saw it but she always did. She sat next to him and noticed that he was wearing a bandana again._ I don't get it why does he always where that thing_. She then noticed that there was something shining from within his shirt. She put a smile on her face,_ so he is wearing the locket I gave that makes me so happy._ suddenly all the work that he made her do felt like nothing. She looked over to him and got a little scared. Most people with ears have their ears sticking out even just a little no matter how much hair you had. She was about to feel to see if there was something their when she saw something move on the top of his head. She looked at it then put another smile on her face. "Now I understand what Koga was talking about, Inuyasha isn't human" _That's so cool _she thought, she got up and found a piece a paper saying that she was done and went home.

AN: hello to all who have been reading this I hope you like it took me all night to do this actually all day , I also like to thank the ppl who have been reviewing, thank you for your support it helps me right a little better knowing I have ppl reading and liking what I write so thanks to you guys keep R&R thank you!


	5. Be Careful?

What About Now

Ch4 Be Careful?

Inuyasha had woken up to find that everything was clean and that it was 3 o'clock in the morning with no Kagome in site.

"What where's girly?"

He walked around the warehouse and found a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Inuyasha you're a jerk, I shouldn't have to stay and help you clean up your mess. My debt to you is repaid, I'll try and make sure I don't get into that kinda situation again, it was a great party and happy birthday, Kagome"

Inuyasha started to laugh at the note. "what a stupid girl, she should know that Koga wont stop" Inuyasha left the ware house and went back to his house where he knows that there was going to be lots of yelling.

Inuyasha had gotten home and tried to open the door as quietly as he could. "INUYASHA!"

But I guess it failed.

"What do you want.?" his mother came down stairs.

"You came home now.? You filthy idiot what were you doing, oh don't answer that I already know." Inuyasha listen to her and just wanted to slap her or something.

"See ya"

Inuyasha's mom stood there in silence when he said that.

"Oh and where do you think your going to go huh" Inuyasha turned around and stared at his mother for a moment.

"Any where I damn choose to go" he stood there at the door for a moment and was about to walk out the door when his mom came out with two big bags.

"I don't want you in my house any more hanyou" Inuyasha turned around surprised.

"What, I live here where else do you want me to go.?"

his mom smiled at him and threw one of his bags at him. "I don't care just get out of here because you cause me to much pain when I look at you, you disgust me, GET OUT!"

she threw the other bag at him and started to throw everything else at him to. To make him get out.

Inuyasha couldn't take it any more and left with two stuffed bags full of cloths in his hands and walked out the door.

He was walking toward Miroku's house and thought other wise he didn't want to bug them at least not at night any way. "Damn! I didn't think she actually kick me out." he looked at the sky and was wondering if any of his slut friends would let him stay at their house. There wasn't any way he was going to sleep outside.

Kagome had gotten up to the sound of her alarm clock, knowing that if her mom didn't wake her up by now then that means she went of to work already.

She looked at her clock and thought she had plenty of time to get ready for school.

"OH MAN, I'm going to be late stupid alarm clock."

Kagome got ready as fast as she could, she jumped in the shower got out, put on some cloths and left with really wet hair and a empty stomach. She started to walk toward school and went through the park knowing that it was the fastest way to get to school. She looked a bench that had long sliver hair hanging from the side and a nice warm blanket. She went over it and unwrapped the blanket.

"Inu… Inuyasha what are you doing here." just then Inuyasha stirred from his sleep.

He looked at the person that was standing before him.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing here its like…"

"Inuyasha I could ask you the same thing its like morning and why are you sleeping out here were you that tired that you just chose any where to sleep?"

Inuyasha had a funny look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about I don't sleep out side" just then Inuyasha realized that he was on a bench with a blanket over him looking like hobo on the street.

"Look I got kicked out of my house and didn't have any where to go so I slept out here ok."

"Ok but you didn't have to bite my head of for it." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Hey what time is it?" Kagome looked at him and wanted to laugh. "School is going to start soon"

Inuyasha eyes widen and grabbed one of his bags and tossed the other one over to Kagome. "Kagome where do you live?"

"What, why what for." Inuyasha turned around to face her. "Look I'm going to school and I need to get ready ok." Kagome looked at him in surprise, she didn't really want to help him. She kinda wanted him to suffer for the day.

"Please Kagome…" was Kagome hearing things he said please.

"Fine lets go."

Kagome grabbed his hand and started to run toward her house. They had gotten there but they only had 20 minuets before school started and it was a 15 minutes walk to the school from her house. Inuyasha had jumped in the shower and as fast as he went in he came out just as fast. Kagome didn't want him dressing in her mom's room and the only other room there was, was her's. "Inuyasha if you steel anything I swear I'll…"

Inuyasha open the door wearing a loosed button up shirt that showed his chest a little bit and baggy pants. He looked down at her and started to smile.

"You'll what Kagome…"

He grabbed her chin to make her face him. She couldn't help but stare into his golden eyes they were beautiful. Inuyasha looked into Kagome eyes and found something he never seen before. He couldn't identify it.

Then he looked down at her lips, to him it just look like they were asking for his attention. He was lowering his head towards Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed that one, he was lowering his head and two, they were going to be late for school. She put her hands in front of her face and started to wave them frantically.

"Ah… Inuyasha were going to be late if we don't move it ya know?"

Inuyasha stepped back from the shy girl in front of him. He looked at the time and she was right if they didn't move it now they would be late. They headed out the door and Inuyasha looked to see if any body was looking.

"Kagome get on"

Kagome looked at him confused.

"Get on what.." he turned around. "Get on my back. It'll be slower if we run there and I don't want you falling behind."

Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't human but it still was weird. "Fine"

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha took off. Kagome had to close her eyes, she couldn't believe the speed that they were going. They had gotten to the school building and 5 minuets before school started. Kagome had opened her eyes and found that she was at the school. She started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at.?" Kagome was wiping the tears that were in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"That was so awesome can we do that again."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Glad you liked it, hey you go in, if we come in together they'll think something."

"What do you mean they'll think something, is there something wrong with me huh.."

Kagome was starting at him in the eyes now waiting for some kind of an answer. He was looking right back at her with the same intensity. "Look like I said before were not friends so if we come in together then…."

Kagome lifted up her hand and smacked him. Inuyasha wasn't expecting that, he never thought that she would actually do that.

"You're a coward, I don't see what your scared of. Who cares what people think"

Inuyasha didn't stand there very long and started to walk off. There was no way in hell he was just going to stand there and let her talk all day. She stared at him as he started to walk off. Then she ran towards him, he looked back down at her when she caught up to him.

"What the hell do you think your doing.?"

Kagome didn't say a word she kept on walking like no one was even there.

"Hey I'm talking to you.."

Kagome got ahead of him a little bit and then turned around. She smiled brightly at him.

"Like you said were not friends so there's no reason for us to talk at all right.?"

Inuyasha was taken back by the response she given him. He didn't think she would say it with a smile on her face. He turned his head to the side a little.

"Yeah were not friends and don't forget that." Kagome kept walking and gotten to class first she, she started to hate this class knowing that she had to sit next to the biggest jerk that there is.

Ms. Magumi walked in and had started class with a pop quiz and heard everybody groan when she passed out the quiz. Minuets later after the quiz had started Inuyasha walked in and didn't look to happy either. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha with a smug look on his face. He sat down and waited for Ms. Magumi to give him the paper. It was quiet Kagome thought that he would at least say something to her.

She didn't care what just for him to say something. Kagome looked over at him. His eyes looked like they had hatred in them. If he wasn't going to say any thing then she had to. But then she thought about what she said to him. _No reason for us to talk if were not even friends, that's what I said… ugh but who cares there's something wrong with him I'm going to find out._

Kagome thought she looked back over to him. "Um… Inuyasha are…"

"Shut up… like you said Kagome, no reason for us to talk"

Was this guy just trying to make her mad.

" Yeah I know I said that but there's something wrong with you… and I "

He looked over at her with the same look he had on when he first entered the room.

" And you what… oh you probably wanted to help me right, to bad girly you cant."

After Inuyasha said that they didn't talk for the entire 3 hours. It was lunch and Kagome went up to the roof again. She didn't want to go to the lunch room know that there was a very angry person their. She laid down there and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha sat down and everybody felt the anger, almost like it was radiating off of his body. Everybody sat there quiet for a moment and then Miroku spoke.

"Hey Inuyasha something wrong.?"

Inuyasha didn't answer he was looking at the table for the longest time. Miroku tried to speak again. "Hey Inuyasha…"

Then Koga came and sat down. "Hey Inuyasha don't forget what I said ok, as long as you keep what I said in mind then there wont be any problems ok."

Inuyasha then turned to face Koga and his eyes started to flash red. "You better shut the fuck up now Koga before I tell everybody what the hell you told me."

Inuyasha said it loud enough for everybody to here. Koga looked down at his feet and then got up and walked away. He put his hands in his pockets and went out the door. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha hopping he would say something. Then Sango spoke up.

"Hey Inuyasha what did Koga…" Inuyasha didn't let Sango finish and left.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other wondering what happened.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and went up the stairs that went to the roof. When he opened the door he couldn't believe that this girl came up here again he was about to turn around when he thought he could have a little fun. "Hey girly, you do know that its dangerous up here right.?" Kagome didn't answer and Inuyasha went to were she lay. She was sleeping. He couldn't believe that she come up here to sleep. He sat next to her and nudged her to wake up. All he got was a grunt sound and his name being whispered.

"Stupid girl why would she dream about me.?" Kagome started to stir from her sleep having a weird feeling that there was someone else up here with her she opened her eyes and saw long silver hair.

She couldn't believe that he would come up her sit next to her after all the stuff he said. She got up and started to walk away. Inuyasha looked at her as she started to walk away. He smiled . "Hey Kagome I would be really careful from now on."

Kagome turned around, she didn't understand be careful of what.

She didn't really want to question it and kept on walking. Inuyasha thought she at least say something.

Kagome got this sick feeling in her stomach, if she didn't know what he was talking about then she thought that maybe something bad would really happen to her.

She went back and opened the door and bumped into him. He grabbed her before she fell backwards.

"Oh… sorry Inuyasha, um… what did you mean be careful… is something bad going to happen to me or what.?" Inuyasha looked down at her, she really was scared, she probably didn't want a repeat of what Koga did to her but how was he going to prevent that from happening.

He thought it best if he didn't say anything at all. He let go of her and went down the stairs.

"Hey Inuyasha answer me, what did you mean by that.?"

She couldn't believe he said that and then now when she want to know she doesn't get an answer. Then she thought that he was joking, he wanted her to be scared. "OOOOO what a jerk I cant believe him. Of all the nerve he wanted to scare me why…"

Inuyasha kept repeating the things that Koga said to him.

"Inuyasha I have claim over the new girl got that. I mean you didn't say any thing when I was.." Inuyasha was about to punch him.

"Shut up… why do you want her so bad any way.?"

Koga smiled. "Why she's fresh meat, you can smell it to cant you, you know as well as I do that she's a virgin. And there the best to play with."

Inuyasha ran over to Koga and started to punch him in the mouth. Koga just smiled again. "Inuyasha if you interfere in this I'll tell the whole damn school will know who you really are."

"Yeah I could just do the same to you."

Koga looked at Inuyasha and grinned evilly "No you cant because I don't look as obvious as you do. I mean who has sliver hair and golden eyes. With damn ears on the top of their head." Inuyasha turned his back towards Koga.

"Koga take it slow with her if you do any thing to harm her I wont give a fuck who knows that I'm a hanyou."

"Fresh meat… Koga I promise if you do anything that harms her in any way I wont hold back anything."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, why did he care so much for this girl any way. Did he want her to, no that couldn't be it why would he want her she's just like all the other girls in this damn school. If they ever find out about your secret then they would run away.

Maybe it was the fact that he knew her before. That they were friends before. And why did he keep saying that they weren't friends why…

Inuyasha didn't want to think about it any more it was starting to hurt his head. He went to his locker and got the stuff that he needed for class. He closed his locker and saw Koga and Kagome. He walked passed them, Kagome looked at Inuyasha she was thinking that he would say something again.

"So Kagome its ok if I take you out Wednesday.?"

Kagome got out of her thoughts and looked at Koga again.

"Koga I don't know I mean at Inuyasha's party you were trying to.."

Koga stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Yeah I know but I was really drunk and I couldn't really help it."

"You couldn't help it…. I don't think that helps at all.. Koga I'm just not interested in dating ok."

Then Kagome took off for her class.

When Kagome wasn't in site any more Koga punched the locker hard to where nobody could ever open it again.

"Kagome I'm going to be a patient as I can with you. But remember I cant wait forever."

Kagome had gotten to class be fore the bell rung.

Ms. Magumi had started English and was talking about verbs and predicates.

"Class remember to take notes for there might be a test coming up." she spun around and pointed of some where. "mwhahahahaha!" Kagome didn't think that the teacher could get any wackier but she was wrong. Ms. Magumi did keep the class interested though. It was never really boring.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again. This time it was her that was staring.

"Hey Inuyasha how come you didn't say anything when.." Inuyasha but on a big grin but didn't look at her.

"I thought your debt to me is repaid, do you still want my help?"

Kagome turned and was facing the board. "No of course not, why would I want your help any way. Plus I already handled it." Inuyasha was now facing her.

"What do you mean you already handled it.?" Kagome smiled and then was writing what was up on the board.

"Well if you must know I told him that I'm not interested and I don't want to date any body right now."

Inuyasha thought that he was going to laugh. All she did was tell him in a nice way that she didn't like him. She didn't handle it. Class was over and Kagome was going to head home.

AN: I really want to thank all the people who have been reading my story and reviewing to almost makes me want to cry TT I'm so happy that you all enjoy it

But I must remind some of you that you must be forward about this story to honest opinions I'm trying to get better as a writer so the next time I write it'll be lost better

Well thank you and don't forget to R&R


	6. Stay With Me

-1What About Now

CH5

Kagome was about to head home when Ms. Magumi had stopped her.

"Kagome… can I talked to you for a second.?"

_Oh know it's the wacky teacher. _ Kagome put on a fake smile. "Uh yeah what's up.?"

Ms. Magumi had a concern look on her face.

"Well it's one your class mates… the one you sit next to Inuyasha.."

Kagome had to stop her before she even finished

"Look not to be rude but anything concerning Inuyasha I don't want any part with."

"But Kagome he doesn't have a home and I was wondering if you could well let him stay with you as a class mate thing… oh I have an idea what if I give you extra credit for doing a good dead…?"

Kagome had a funny look on her face… Ms. Mugumi didn't even know what she was saying not really any way. She forgot that Inuyasha got kicked out of his house but she wasn't going to help out the jerk that wont even think of them as friends even after she been nice to him.

"Ms. Mugumi , me and Inuyasha don't get along real well so do you think you could ask.."   
"Kagome, I'm asking you because I know you have a kind heart, and well Inuyasha kinda needs that."

Kagome didn't really understand what her teacher was talking about but before she could even say yes she had to ask her mom. "Ms. Mugumi, is ok if I sleep on it..?" Ms. Mugumi looked away for a moment. "Well its just that…"

Kagome smiled at her crazy teacher. "Don't worry, he can stay tonight but what about the rest of the week.?" Ms. Mugumi grabbed Kagome's hands and started to shake them.

"Oh thank you Kagome I knew you would pull through." Kagome was a little confused.

"What Ms. Mugumi I just said tonight.."   
"Kagome your such a nice person thank you.." And with that the teacher left. Kagome still didn't understand what happened, all she knew was that she had to let Inuyasha stay at her house for the night as least that was she thought the teacher wanted her to do. Kagome walked out of the school building and saw Inuyasha talking to Miroku and Sango.

Sango looked over and saw Kagome and started to wave at her. "Hey Kagome what's up.?" Kagome started to walk towards Sango.

"Ah… hey" Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the shy girl that was talking to Sango.

"Hey Kagome you busy this weekend me and Miroku were thinking about going to the movies." Kagome nodded her head and took Sango's offer for this weekend. Both of the boys were now ignoring what ever the girls were saying.

"So Miroku is it alright if I crash at your place for a while…?" Miroku looked at Sango who was laughing at whatever the girls were talking about. "I don't know man… something go wrong at your house again..?" both Sango and Kagome finished talking and was now listening to Inuyasha's problem. "Yeah idiot I got kicked out of my house.?"

"Oh yeah Inuyasha um… if Miroku says no then…" Kagome had mumbled the last part of her sentence to embarrassed to say it. Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. "Then what girly…?" Kagome started to blush a little she didn't think that it would be this hard for her to ask a guy to stay with her. "Well, your bags are already at my house and…"_ If he says no I'll tell Ms. Mugumi that I tried but he didn't want to, yeah, he's going to say no any way._

"And well you could stay with me, just until your parents let you back in." When Kagome looked up and Inuyasha he looked mad, she looked at Sango and Miroku too, they had there heads turned somewhere else. Kagome didn't really get why everybody had weird expression on there face. She looked back at Inuyasha he eyes were a dark amber color, it almost looked like they had fire in them.   
"Um… ah did I say something wrong." And Inuyasha started to take off running.

"There he goes again." Kagome looked at the running Inuyasha and then back at Miroku.

"Um… I do something wrong." Sango looked at her and smiled.

" No you didn't know so don't worry about it."

"No Sango something I said upset him, do you know where he's going, I … I need to say sorry." Miroku looked at her and then started to shake his head. "He's probably going to kill me," Miroku sighed heavily and then started to speak. "He went to the park, almost near the woods." Just then Kagome realized where Inuyasha was and before Miroku could finish she headed off to the park. She turned around real quick while running . "Thanks Miroku" all Miroku do was smile and Sango and Miroku took off in his car.

Kagome kept running till she got to the park. And went towards the back where the woods was, she thought it was weird that Inuyasha would go back there.

She stopped when the big tree came into view. She started to remember everything from seven years ago. She started to walk towards it and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't here, at least she didn't see him. "Inuyasha, you here." She got no respons and just started to sit there. She looked up and saw silver hair. She put her head back down and sighed.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for what ever I said that made you mad at me." She still didn't get a respons and was getting annoyed with him ignoring her. So what does she do she climbs the tree. "Inuyasha I know your up there and you know what I'm coming up there."

Inuyasha couldn't believe how persistent this girl was. She kept climbing though. She didn't realize how far up Inuyasha really was and her hand was starting to hurt from all the branches by pulling her self up. She was also getting tired to. Then Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Why don't you give up, I don't feel like talking to you." Kagome was still climbing she was going to get to her destination even if it killed her.

"No! I wanna know what I did wrong that made you upset." All Inuyasha did was a feh and turned his head some where else.

Kagome wasn't paying attention and grabbed a branch that couldn't support her and she started to fall. Kagome didn't really mean what she said, she wanted to talk to Inuyasha but she didn't really wanna die over it.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha looked down and saw that Kagome was falling he jumped branch to branch till he was right below her. "Gotcha"

Kagome had landed safely in Inuyasha arms. She was still in shock of it all.

"Um… thanks Inuyasha" Kagome looked away from his eyes then back at them. They didn't look mad but happy for some reason. She thought now was good time to ask.

"Um… now well you tell me.?"

He couldn't believe this girl she about to die and all she's worried about what made him mad.

"Fine!"he landed toward the ground and thought it was weird Kagome wasn't asking questions about well anything that a normal human couldn't do. He put her down on her feet and then he sat down Indian style with his arms crossed. Kagome sat down a little afterward.

"It's not that I'm mad its just that… damn how can I say this." He looked at her and there is was again that same look that he saw at the party. He turned his head very quickly.

"My father died." Kagome was taken back a little she crawled in front of him and bowed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to.." Inuyasha felt a little embrassed.

"Stop doing that, you don't have to be sorry you didn't know ok." Kagome looked back up at him. "So your not mad at me."

"No, I'm not mad at you." Kagome started to smile a little and then hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't really know what to do. "Aww.. Thank you Inuyasha."

"hmph ok now would you stop that." Kagome got off of him and sat down in front of him. "Um… Inuyasha what I was saying ealier, you can stay with me, I don't think I my mom would mind to much."

"Yeah ok, I didn't really want to stay with Miroku any way to much noise." Then both Kagome and Inuyasha started to laugh. Kagome started to look at Inuyasha's bandana again.

"Um… Inuyasha can… can I…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What do you want now girly?" Kagome couldn't help but blurt it out. "CAN I SEE YOUR EARS?"

Inuyasha had a shocked look on his face. How did she know about his ears. He then grabbed Kagome by the neck and pinned her down to the ground.

"How in the hell do you know about that.!" Kagome looked at him, his eyes were really fierce . Kagome couldn't really talk he was kinda choking her. It took Inuyasha a few seconds before he realized what he was doing. He put his hands right next to her shoulders.

"Answer me girly!"

"I found out." Inuyasha was confussed. "Found out? Found out how." Kagome was still looking into his eyes they looked scared to.

"At your party when you made me help you clean up and when you fell asleep. I sat next to you and noticed you didn't have ears on the side of your head so then I figured that's why you wore a bandana all the time." Inuyasha looked at her and his face just a inch away from Kagome's

"Have you told any body.?" Kagome answered with a quick no.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry, it seems all I do it make you mad or something ." Inuyasha just smiled at the girl. "Hell yeah you do." He got off of her and took of his bandana. Kagome laid there for a minuet not sure if she should move or not. "Hey do you wanna see or not." Kagome looked up and saw to tranangler shapes on the top on Inuyasha's head. All Inuyasha did was expect the worst. He closed he eyes.

"AAAHHH!" he opened them and was about to put the bandana back on till Kagome said stop. "No don't ,I screamed cause there, there cute. Can I touch them.?" Inuyasha had a blank look on his face. He couldn't believe that she wasn't disgusted or scared.

"Please Inuyasha they look sooooo cute." Inuyasha blushed a little. "Wh…wha, yeah right." Kagome had a disappointed look on her face as she wathced Inuyasha put the bandana back on. Inuyasha got up and pulled Kagome up on her feet to. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she couldn't help but think that her and Inuyasha were friends. "Um… Inuyasha…" she stuck out her hand hoping he would take it and shake her hand. "Wanna start over.?" Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him. Having her hand out and asking to start over. "Nah to late for that…" Inuyasha took her hand and started to shake it. Both Kagome and Inuyasha started to smile.

Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten back to the house. They had opened the door to find Kagome's mom sitting on the couch with a very angry face. "Oh… hi mom," "Kagome what time is it.?"

Kagome looked at the clock and started to fake laugh.

"Oh well it look likes 10:00" Kagome's mom then noticed a very good looking man standing behind her daughter. Long sliver hair, golden eyes. Kagome's mom smiled just a bit then had fire in her eyes.

"Yes, it's ten and what on earth have you've been doing .?"

Aya looked at Kagome then Inuyasha. "Oh um… mom this is Inuyasha, he kinda got kicked out and well he doesn't really have any where to go so…" Kagome knew what her mom was thinking but she did sorta know Inuyasha so it should be ok.

Just then Aya smile. "Well I guess It's alright, just no funny stuff from the both of you ok."

Inuyasha didn't really know what to say, he couldn't really be rude, and saying something just might sound stupid.

"Um… Thanks…"

"You can call me Aya ok, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or Kagome." Aya went up to her room and closed the door behind her all she could was laugh and think of the future.

"Oh they look so cute together, and my has he grown."

Kagome and Inuyasha went up to her room it was a pretty big room so it should be enough for him to share.

"So what I gotta sleep on the floor.?" Kagome nodded her head up and down, she stepped out the room to go change. She came back in the room with black wife beater and pink pajama pants. She looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor with blankets and pillows and was about to say good night but noticed he and no shirt and was wearing sweat pants. "Your not going to sleep like that are you." Inuyasha gave her a funny look. "What are you talking about.?" he then look at what he was wearing and thought it was suitable, he looked at Kagome and smiled. "Oh, and what about you.?" Kagome blushed a little.

"Oh and what about me at least I'm wearing something unlike you." He got up and walked over to her. "Really?" Kagome looked at what she was wearing, black wife beater and pajama pants. She looked up and saw Inuyasha getting closer to her. "Yes I have somewhat of a shirt on and pants." Inuyasha started to grin. "That's not what I'm talking about." Kagome face was really red. Was it that noticeable that she didn't have a bra on. She ducked under the covers and covered her self up. "YOU, you stay over there you hear." He sat down on the bed and grinned evilly "Oh and what will you do Kagome?" Kagome got the nearest pillow and started to hit him with it. Over and over again till he was on the floor. Inuyasha on the floor a little surprised and then started to laugh. He then went up to the bed, got a pillow and started to hit her with it as well. Then they were both having a pillow fight. About 30 minuets later they were gasping for air and on the floor of Kagome's room. Kagome kept thinking to her self that this was the boy that she remembered from seven years ago.

"So how come your not scared?" Kagome got out of her thoughts and looked at Inuyasha. "What.." Inuyasha was looking at the ceiling, then turned his head towards Kagome. "How come your scared or disgusted by what I am.?" Kagome gave him a strange look. "And what exactly are you Inuyasha.?" he started to look back at the ceiling. "You've herd stories about demons or monsters, well they exists… and I'm one of them." Kagome started to grab for Inuyasha's hand and put it on her chest. "Inuyasha it doesn't make a difference of what you are. I like you for you and that's all that should matter." Inuyasha looked at her, he never thought that someone would say that to him, ever. She looked back at him and smiled. She let go of his hand and went to her bed. "Well g'night Inuyasha."

"Yeah g'night" he got up and went her window and started to stare at the stars. _Maybe she is different…_ he thought and went on the floor with blankets and pillows everywhere.

"Hey Kagome I wont be home for a while so take care of everything and if Inuyasha wants to stay longer then its ok… but if I find out that you had a party or anything…"

Kagome given her mom a don't worry its going to be ok. "Mom I got it you got the place bugged and if I do any thing stupid then I'm grounded for ever gotcha."

Aya gave Kagome a hug and left the house, with her and Inuyasha in the house for who knows how long.

AN:

Hey just wanna thank you guys again for everything and very very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time been kinda busy and lazy to so sorry again and I wanna apologize for the last chapter

Some of you said that is was confusing and I didn't mean to make it that way, like I said laziness well I hope this one isn't confusing

Well I think I said everything thanks and don't forget to R&R


End file.
